Peta Pan
Peta Pan is the daughter of Peter Pan, central character from the play "Peter Pan", or later, the children's novel "Peter Pan and Wendy" by J.M.Barrie. Peta is a Royal in attitude rather than birth. He destiny is entirely fun, playtime and both ruling and sustraining Neverland with her presence and she has no desire to change it or have it changed. Her destiny is shared with Jane Hook and her Bo'sun, Esmee Character Personality Peta is a happy go lucky, friendly soul who has a constantly fidgity temprement. She gets quickly bored with subjects that don't interest her and games when she befgins to lose, but is quick to make up the slack with other games, stories and ideas. Her temprament can change instantly from bubbly to cruel, loving to foul and back again in a heartbeat, but she's genenrally quite cheerful, even overly so when situations might need a little more solemn outlook. She has to be the center of attention at all times, and will often go to foolish lengths to get it. When she's ignored, she can get petulant and pouty. However, she's a natural leader and most people are charmed by her erratic personality than repelled by it. Appearance Peta is short to average with merry green eyes, quick hands, a large, mishchevious mouth and green streaked blonde, flyaway hair kept up in a headscarf to avoid getting tangled when flying. She's fairly shapeless, making her age hard to identify, as she looks anywhere between a young teenager to a rather lithe older teen. She wears forest colours to blend in, and is rarely seen in a skirt, as she finds they hinder her movement. 'Fairy Tale- Peter Pan' The Work Peter Pan was a play written by the Scottish Playwrite J.M. Barrie in 1904. It was later adapted into the novel form in 1911. Although not a true fairytale, as it's considered a children's story, but in the perameters of Ever After High, which accepts the other famous childen's story "Alice in Wonderland" and the nursery Rhyme "Little Bo Peep" it qualifies her for a place at the school. In 2006, by Geraldine McCaughrean won a competition to write the official sequel and came out with http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Pan_in_Scarlet%7CPeter Pan in Scarlet, which is also part of Jane's Legacy. The Tale Peter Pan is the tale of the throughly ordinary Victorian children Wendy, John and Michael Darling, living at number 14 in London with their Mother Mary and their father George. Throught he conniving of the eternal spirit of youth, Peter Pan and their very own childish whims, the Darling Children get spirited away to a place that exists in the minds of all children and on the Second Star to the Right and Straight on Till Morning- Neverland There they encounter a whole number of trials and tribulations, from saving a princess to eating imaginary meals. Neverland is beset with dangers, from man eating animals to mermaids who want to drown you, but worst of all is Captain Jas. Hook, the only man the Sea-Cook ever feared. He as a deep hatered of Pan, not just for cutting off his hand and feeding it to a crocodile, but for his irritating and infuriating smugness. The story climaxes with Hook and his Pirates kidnapping the children and poisoning Pan. However, the plan fails and Tinker Bell is poisoned instead, but revived with the belief of children around the world. Pan swears "Either Hook or Pan" and fights the Captain, until bereft of his swods, he jumps overboard, straight into the jaws of the waiting crocodile. Later, in Peter Pan in Scarlet, it's revealled he does not die, as nothing ever truly dies in Neverland. Instead, he is wasted down to a ragged thing by the stomatch acid of the crocodile. Managing to keep his strength up by eating the crocodile's eggs, he slices her open and escapes, becoming Ravello, and taking over a circus. When John, Wendy and the Lost Boys return to Neverland to repair the damage done from the Great War, Ravello joins them on the treasure hunt Peter takes them on. He gradually tricks and grooms Peter into becoming a young version of himself, but is thwarted in the end and attacked by the Darling's dog. Wendy covers him in his pirate coat and gives him a goodnight kiss. He wakes much later as Hook once more, desiring revenge on Peter. There is no Neverland without Peter Pan, but there is no Neverland without Captain Hook, either. How does Peta come into it? Peter Pan can never grow up, besides, there are no mother's in Neverland outside the Maze of Regrets, which Peter does not enter. Peta came about when Peter found out his old nemisis Hook had discovered a daughter washed up (see Jane Hook), he became angry and jealous that Hook and his pirates were spending time and attention raising Jane rather than fighting him, and that Hook had something he did not. That was not acceptable, as Pan was the master of Neverland as was to have everything first. So, after several thwarted attempts to steal Jane, he instead decided to find himself his very own daughter. He took Tinker Bell to Kensington Gardens, where he had been discovered so very long ago, and started to look for girls who had fallen out of the prams. But girls are too clever to fall out of their prams, and the modern day had made prams much safer. It took him many days and many sneaky shoves of prams and mothers and fathers pushing them to finally find a baby who had fallen out. When he approached her, she laughed for the very first time, bringing forth Tank Bell (for as you know, faries are born from the very first laugh of a child) and Peter knew she was meant to belong to him. Once he took her back to Neverland, he declared her his daughter, and becasue it was Neverland, if you believed it long enough, it became true. Henamedher after himself but Tinker Bell told him that Peter was not a girls name, so instead she was called Peta. Peter Pan is the eternal childhood. He willed it that Peta would grow to teenager size to better fight Hook and his daughter, and to be the eternal spirit of teenagehood. 'Relationships' Family Peta's relationship with her father is odd. None of them have any idea what traditional parenting roles are, so her affection is closer to that of a brother or best friend than father and daughter. They scream and shout at each other and come up with inticate games and go hunting together, have pretend battles and real ones as well and are generally loud, undiciplined and obnoxious Friends Her best friend is Tank Bell, just as Peter's is Tinker Bell, and they are equally devoted to each other. Tank loves tagging along with Peta's mischeif, and Peta has more than once used Tank's small size and magic to cause chaos. She's good friends with everyone on the island, from the Lost Girls (her own band of maruaders) to the mermaids int he lagoon. All except for the Pirates, who, like her father, she constantly harasses Pet Peta does not believe in pets. All animals should be wild, in her opinion. Besides, she lacks the dicipline to look after one. Romance Romance is fro grown ups, but being the eternal spirit of the teenager, she's flirty to all, even the particually savagely unreciprocal Jane, and has something of a crush on Wendel Darling. Outfits Basic Her basic outfit comprises of a military green headscarf and numerous feathers messily suck in her hair. The amount varies depending on what she finds and what flies out. She wears a pale mushroom coloured shirt with ties rather than buttons, and a one sided torn cropped singlet top. Her shorts are the same miltary colour as her headscarf and are also torn shorter. They are belted with a leaf buckled brown bwlt and are over a pair of pale green tights with leaf and vine patterns right up them. She has loose ankle boots in a soft tan with leaf motif toes and stick like heels. She is decorated with a single chain loop on her belt, two wooden bracelets on her left arm and an acord (kiss) around her neck on a woven grass cord. Other styles coming soon Trivia *Peta Pan was initially created by LillyKitten's closest friend, a storyteller and collector of Peter Pan memorabelia. It's that friend who urged her to create Jane Hook in the first place. Ironically, without intending to, Jane Hook resembes LillyKitten in real life and Peta Pan resembles the friend who created her *Peta's hatred of the Pirates is surface only. She doesn't have the temprement to hold on to hate like her "father". She maintains it mainly to please him, but honestly can't understand why they can't all be friends. *Peta and Jane's forced hatred of one and other when they both honestly don't care might be a social commentary on hating groups of people just becasue your parents hate them ;) *Peta is pansexual. It's both in character and a terrible joke. *Peta has grown up with no real gender standards, so Ever After High's occupants with their Princess-ish obsession with soley "girly" things like shoes, dresses, shopping and gossip puzzels and annoys her *Peta should never be given coffee or anything containing caffine. EVER *If she finds you stuck up or boring, Peta will annoy you until you stop being stuck up and boring. *Peta was created not long after Jane and Esmee. However, LillyKitten was too lazy to put her up until now. Peta Pan Peta.jpg Peta Pan.jpg Category:Royals Category:Peter Pan Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LillyKitten's OCs